Affections of a broken heart
by St3rfire- serafina
Summary: Sakura destroy every bond she had with the hyperactive knucklehead ninja. Every emotion and feeling was wash down the drain. She was too obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha. He never loved her he only wanted her to help him restored his clan. It there still hoped to return those lost feeling toward her true love. Before it too late for them to be reunited again by strong bond by marriage.
1. Chapter 1 A nightmare came true

**Warning this story is for mature readers only**

War brings out his true colors  
War brings fear and shame  
Changing your soul into a dark one

Naruto Flashback:

I remember just like it was yesterday, the scenery of the battlefield, was a huge portrait that was created by masterpiece artist. That has been colored by a huge amount of scattering blood. Broken limbs were torn apart from their shinobi's body. The moon was crying bloody Mary. The Ten-tails beast being waking to bring a different kind of peace by trapping each shinobi into a genJutsu.

I live among the living. As I stood among the dead, So forsaken and still: The sky has lost his color. I stood with the dead. I can hear my heart beating. Inside my head repeating over and over.

'You must kill; you must kill: Soldier, soldier, stain your hands with the enemy blood' I thought as I start to spewing blood from the corner of my mouth It had a metallic taste.

It was awful so I spit out. Sound's of chakra being blasted from every corner. Scream's of pain can be heard. Battle cries of Shinobis sending shiver's down my spine. I was happy that Sasuke came to help. His mind was set to kill all the kazekage. To reign over the world with great power with an evil aura as Hokage as well. I snap him out of the darkness. The heaven's cried by pouring rain over the earth. Washing away every tear that was shed over the death.

Many life's were sacrifice to Kami. Their souls were resting in peace. Their names were carved in the big wall of true heroes. Naruto placed one hand on his chest. To honor those who give their own life's for this village.  
The end of Flashback

"I will give each one a medallion of honor. For those who sacrifice their life's for peace." Tsunade said.

Each individual protected their loved one with pride. Two year's have passed since the 4th shinobi war was won. Hidden leaf village was being reborn from the rubble. Homes were built stronger than ever thanks to Yamato. Vendor's were slowly reopening their shops'. The village was hustling with villager's. I was doing my best to help.

Some of the villager's will scream and yelled. "Here comes the great hero!"

When they saw me passing through the village.

I have not seen Sakura since the war. She has been busy like always doing her medical routine at the hospital.

Naruto P.O.V

The snow was very cold  
The moon glistens upon the darkness of the shadows.  
The howling of night creatures heard my cries.

I felt like a puppet under her spell. Being pulled by her string's. I was a total fool to believed her. She did not love me Sasuke was her true love. She lied to me. She told me, she was over him. When she confess her feelings for me at the land of iron.

I whispered loving words into her ear. "Sakura I love you" I said

I saw how her eyes got wide. Her lips shivering from the cold weather. I waiting for her answer she began to stutter. I can't sense her feelings were not stable yet. She was confused how she felt toward me. Then why did she confess to me? We shared a kiss. Her kiss was so cold as her heart.

She murmurs his name between the kiss "Sasuke-Kun!"

I gently grabbed her from her waist. I growl with madness in her right ear "Sakura Please leave!"

My eyes had that crimson looked of anger and pain. I bang my knuckles Into the cold snow. I notice the stain's of blood dripping into the snow. When she left I roar like a wild beast without his mate. The demon inside of me was howling with madness.

"I never felt a woman touch, I wanted to be loved by you, I never knew love, but I always love you, You ruin it by calling his name," I yell at Sakura as I look at her in her eyes with tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry Naruto," Sakura said to me.

Those words keep echoing inside my ear. Sakura words were just repeating over and over inside Naruto's head

It was a habit for me to bump into her at Ichiraku for some ramen. We didn't speak a word at all. It was a dead silence between us. Teuchi and Ayame had a shocked look. They knew that I loved her so much. They knew something was wrong between us. Not once I stared into those emerald green eyes I love so much. It had a name Sasuke was clouding my happiness. I was surprised she invited me at her wedding with that jerk. He doesn't deserve her. I heard from Lady Tsunade that Sasuke was talking to the council. To have a harem of two or three or even more wives. He was so obsessed to restore his clan. I knew it he had an ace under his sleeve. He did not love her at all. He was using her to be his baby maker.

A week before her wedding I saw Karin. Coming in and out of the Uchiha compound. She had a wedding ring around her finger. I notice a baby bump. She will always hide under a henge. I figure she was the first wife. Poor Sakura She will be treated as a mistress. Inside my throat, a small growl come out. I whispered into the air. I am going to kill you Sasuke.

A week has passed her wedding came like a flash. Ino and I were having a small conversation.

Who? calling me. I just want to be alone argh. Ino was calling my name "Naruto! She was running towards me.

 _"Pant" S_ he was trying to catch her breath.

She spoke with a sweet voice. "Sakura looks happy in love, Her face was glowing as the moonlight over the village, she was smiling with the biggest grin, she keeps mention Sasuke name over and over, I am going to be a Mrs. Uchiha!" she said.

"Naruto! What was wrong?" Ino ask as she rub my back to try to cheer me up.

"You don't look very happy for her," Ino said.

"It's not that Ino, I'm happy for her, trust me Ino her happiness is all I want for her," I said with a fake smile.

"Naruto! Ino spoke are you going to her wedding."

I give her a small nod, I whispered inside my mind, 'I don't have a choice.'

I give her one of my fake smiles.

I made it just in time to hear her said I do. My heart stop beating. I lost all hopes of living. I clutch my heart it was aching. I give a small howl. I was walking inside a nightmare. I just standing there in a corner. I was holding a small bottle of sake. I can feel the burning sensation of the alcohol. It felt so good down my throat. Washing down my pain and sorrow. I shed a tear from the corner of my eye. After a couple of minutes just standing there. I notice every guy took turns dancing with my cherry blossom. Kakashi Sensei spotted me.

Kakashi Sensei was flashing his hands in front of my face.

"Are you! going to dance with the bride?" Kakashi asks.

"No, I don't want to ruin her happiness, I might say something that I will regret later," I said which neither of us has noticed she was standing behind him.

"Naruto! Sakura sweet voice was calling my name."

"You're not going to dance with me," Sakura said.

I couldn't say no.

"Just one dance," Sakura said.

"It will not hurt you!", she said as she drag me away from the corner into the dance floor.

It was a slow dance. It felt nice to feel her curves again. My body and hers fitted perfectly like a puzzle. slowly we move to the rhythm of the song?

I whispered into her ear. "You made a huge mistake of marrying him Sakura, he does not love you, he just playing with your feelings, he just wants you as a baby maker, to restored his clan that all he wants, I heard by someone that he is thinking of getting a harem of wives, there is one in the list already, do you want to know who is the first wife is Karin, she already pregnant with his child. "

"He does love me," Sakura whispered inside my ear.

" If he loved you why did he cheat with Karin, tell me do you have an answer to my question," I ask as I can tell she was blind as a bat.

She was ignoring me, I can tell she was already hurt.

"You being over obsessed with him," I said to her as I look into her eyes as I can see hurt and pain.

"You are just jealous Naruto!" Sakura said inside my ear.

"Okay! don't, believe me, I told you so, did you forget about your feelings? when you confess to me that you love me, was that a big lie, where you using me as a puppet to bring you Sasuke, you never cared about me, all the bonds we made was just act." I said as I start to get mad.

"Naruto I do care for you, I love you! as brother towards a sister." Sakura said.

I can read her face expression, she was lying under her tongue.

" You are liar Sakura I do not believe you're a bitch," I said before she give me a hard slap on my face.

"I hate you!" Sakura yells at me.

I grab both of her wrists, I look deep into her eyes.

"You don't mean it Sakura, I know deep inside you love me, You just confused that why." before I can finish what I was about to say she had interrupted me.

"Don't you ever come close to me again," Sakura said.

Inner-Sakura was pulling her hair's. **"Stay away from us you asshole! ,** **you're just jealous we chose Sasuke over you."**

Before I left the reception, I whispered to her "True love cannot be found where it truly does not exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly does, no matter what happens I will always love you, I'm sorry Sakura it was not me, It was the sake talking."

Thank goodness the music was loud enough, no one heard us talking, no one heard the sound of her slapping my face like I said before I was walking into a nightmare coming out of a nightmare.

I heard Kurama was fuming of anger against me. **"Kit what have you done? , Don't you love her kit as your mate."**

"I do love her fox she will come around, she will notice her mistakes, she being obsessed with that Uchiha," I said to my true friend.

AN This story is rated M for lots of reasons. There be some violence due to fighting. Some cursing between the characters. And there will be some blood spewing and sexual themes. This story will also have all types of emotion's and feelings. Naruto and Sakura will be united by marriage within couple years. Lots of things will happen between them some growing up. To spark the flame between Naruto and her. This is not a Sasuke and Sakura story. Is a Naruto and Sakura love story? There will be some lemon between Naruto and Sakura later. Sakura and Naruto are 17 years old. The first chapter has Naruto and Sakura point of view. It a similar story that I am following. I am a NaruSaku forever. I change a part in the chapter. Is too early for Naruto and Sakura to have made love. Going to make Sakura suffered she has to work hard to earn his trust again. For Naruto to return his feelings. She will have to earn his trust, forgiveness, and feelings again. Thanks To Anbu Fox Assassin for editing and add some things. He is a great beat reader. He is taking quests. His other account will be his story account. He is currently rewriting his stories making them better and longer. He also said he is changing all the chapters of a path of the broken fox so it will note similar to the other guys story. His other account is called Akuma Kitsune Of The Leaf 2468. Please do me a favor and check both his accounts and give him a request.


	2. Chapter 2 Reflections of a mirror

Have you dance with the devil in a pale moonlight demons covering their faces under a masquerade. A fake smile is giving until the mask crack into tiny pieces. Kurama being one of the strongest and a powerful demon with an evil grin. Being under control by Naruto Chakra

The atmosphere has changed his course in a dramatical matter. From a cheering environment to an angry one.

The background music has lost his touch. Was know playing a sad tune? It felt like someone was stroking the strings of a violin. Trying to play a sad melody for the brokenhearted couple.

Sakura and Naruto were like Romeo and Juliet. They have been together since the academy. They acted like a married couple. Always together in a mission. Eating ramen at Ichiraku. Being his sparring partner. Sakura being Naruto favorite nurse.

Everything changed between them. Naruto and Sakura had their first fight. Among themselves, strong words of hate were spoken. Those bonds were broken. Trust was flush down the drain.

Inner-Sakura was having second thoughts. She was fuming with anger. She felt a small ache. Clutching her heart against her hand to stop the pain. She began to shed tears of sadness. Her heart was bleeding drops of blood.

Inner Sakura P.O.V

She whispered to herself. "This how Naruto feels being rejected by someone they love. She was being so poetic Lover's of sadness, let your tears flow. Forgive me Kami, I didn't mean any word." I said to Naruto.

Sakura was trying to have a small conversation with her.

She spoke to her in lovely words. "My friend what wrong?"

"I think you made a huge mistake. I hate you for destroying my true happiness. I never wanted to marry Sasuke. You are blind as a bat and so naive. To find the true if Sasuke really loves you. Or he just using you as a baby maker. What if it's true that he is thinking of getting harems of wives and Karin is his first wife. He will consider you as a mistress. I'm done talking for know. Goodnight you cold-blooded bitch." Inner Sakura said as she stomps her feet as she walks through a door.

Inside- Sakura mind you can hear loud sound was made. It sounded like someone closed a door behind them. Inner-Sakura closed her conscious door from reality. Inner-Sakura never responded after that. She was crying in her conscious mind.

Sakura was no longer a happy bride. She felt rejected by the cruel world. Her only friend Inner-Sakura stop talking to her. Beside her friend Ino. She lost all her glow. Every emotion she had been building up inside. Just ready to burst like a firecracker.

Sakura was dress in a white silk wedding kimono. An emerald green obi belt wrapped around her curves ended in a bow. Her hair was wrapped in a bun. Her make-up was done by Ino.

Sakura was just standing there in the middle of the dance floor. She wanted to move. Chase after Naruto before he took off. Her feet were glued to the floor.

"Why did I act like a fangirl" she whispered. Chasing after someone that never love me, I shouldn't be weak.

I promised Naruto when I was younger, that I will get stronger to help him bring Sasuke back, to the leaf village.

All of her strength just leave her. Why I'm searching for Sasuke instead of Naruto.

I can tell he is giving me a fake smile. " Why is Sasuke flirting with a village girl, I just married his ass. I wanted to punch his guts sending him flying straight to Konoha hospital.

Sasuke I'm your wife, why are you flirting with another woman. Instead of being with me. I shouldn't be jealous, he was never mine, at the beginning. Sasuke made a couple of hands signs make a clone of himself. The real Sasuke was having sex with Ami. Inside the girls restroom. He made a silent seal so no one can hear them.

Sasuke whispered something into Ami's ear "YES! Sasuke" she said before they climax.

Sasuke remembers Ami from the academy days. He wanted her to be his second wife in his harem collection. He gives her a passionate kiss. He had another Kunoichi in his favorite list Ino. He remembers how Ino and Sakura were fangirls of his.

Sasuke comes out of the girls bathroom. Ami follows after him. No one suspected what was going on inside the girls bathroom. Sakura turns around to face Sasuke. He was no longer talking to the village girl. He was dancing with Ami. Sakura gives out a small shout. I remember her Sakura said. Inner-Sakura voice was echoing inside Sakura head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I remember her. Was she the one that made fun of your forehead? She was also a admire for the Uchiha. During Shuriken training at the academy." Inner Sakura said as she gives Sasuke and Ami a killer look.

Ami was a beautiful kunoichi with brown hair. Her hair was purple. It was in an Asymmetrical cut. Her body was well toned do to her training.

Sakura removed her sight for just for one moment. While she fixed her kimono. When she heard a small shout coming from Ino. Sasuke was asking Ino if she wanted to be his third wife.

Ino yells " hell no" as she gives Sasuke a look that said she is disgusted with him.

Sasuke began to argue with her.

"I know you're my fan-girl?" Sasuke said.

"Not anymore Sasuke, my mask fall down, when you become a traitor of Konoha. To gain power and revenge for your clan." Ino said as she pushes him away.

Sasuke growls at Ino "Whatever, Ino."

He left her searching for Tenten. Tenten was having a small conversation with her teammates. Neji was dress in white man kimono. His hair was done in a ponytail. Rock lee was dress in a green kimono. Tenten was dress in a pink silk kimono with a red obi belt. Her brown hair was wrapped in twin buns. Sasuke slowly walked towards Tenten. He whispered into Tenten ear can I speak to you. Tenten looked at him with killer eyes.

"No! Sasuke whatever it's, I do not want to hear it!, Let's go guys somewhere else to talk," she said before her team and her walk away.

Back to reception

Naruto before he left he looked straight at Sakura. His eyes had a crimson look. Showing his fangs ready to attack his prey. He whimpers in a silent cry. Before he exits himself out.

Sakura just ignores him trying to find Sasuke among the crowd. Sasuke was coming to take her away. To get ready for their honeymoon.

They dance a couple times. Together they cut the wedding cake and Sai draw them on a canvas. Sakura didn't smile at all.

Naruto hurries his way out of there in a yellow flash. He headed toward his favorite place on top of the Yondaime head.

Naruto lifted his head into the sky. He stared at the night sky. The stars have lost his sparkles. They disappeared out of nowhere. His heartbeat was fading away. He felt heartbroken.

Somewhere in heaven, someone was yelling can be heard. "Minato I'm going to ask kami, to let me come down to earth, and knock some sense from the pink girl head.

"Calm your anger Kushina, Kurama is taking care of him, I can feel his chakra," Minato said as he rubs his wife's back as he tries to calm her down.

"Okay Minato, he better not do something stupid! , I will send you and her flying somewhere!" Kushina said as she grabs the collar of his shirt.

Kurama P.O.V

I screamed at him with a ferocious voice.

"Kit Please talk to me ", I think he closed himself inside his own subconscious mind.

I give him a couple of slaps with my paw. Trying to snap him out.

" What going on inside your head," I asked.

"I was just thinking everything I went through" Naruto said.

I like what?" I asked.

"I was thinking all those time hate knock, on my door, and how many times, I faced death protecting her and this how she pays me" by married that asshole.

"I don't know what to say, but I can say this, is Sasuke clouded her mind," I said.

"Why did she confess her love for me at the land of Iron," Naruto said.

"I don't know why she did that" I replied.

"The why she spoke to me with anger," he said. As he wipes his tears.

" What did you expect from her, you also spoke to her with anger," I said to him.

" She hates me know," Naruto said.

"She doesn't hate you kit," I said.

"She confused with her own feelings," I said as I try to calm him down.

I shouldn't talk to her in that way" Naruto said.

"You just spoke out of anger, I understand why you did," I said.

Naruto bang on his chest so hard like a gorilla. To let go some of his anger towards Sakura. He was death silent and he didn't say anything at all. He cried all night long. Drinking his pain away and sorrows. After a couple of hours have passed. Naruto falls asleep on the top of the Hokage monument.

The next day was bright in early. Sakura and Sasuke walked their way out from Konoha. They were heading towards the land of fire is one of the largest and most powerful countries. It was also the largest hidden village. They were going to spend their honeymoon in a resort.

Sakura was so stubborn to pry on Sasuke. To asked him if it was true what Naruto told her. That he talked to the council to have a harem of three wives or more. If it was true he never loves her. He just married her to be his baby maker.

Sasuke was so cold to her, he didn't speak to her at all. He didn't even hold her hand while they walked.

Sakura tried to give him a kiss. Sasuke just turns his face away from her lips.

Sasuke just gives her an act, "Sorry Sakura I thought I saw Naruto."

"Where!" Sakura said with a hiding smile."

"It was Ino Yamanaka," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh," Sakura said with a sad voice.

Sasuke saw this and smile, which made Sakura think he is happy being with her.

They arrived at the resort at the land of fire. They were registered under Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. They headed towards their hotel room. A couple of minutes has passed Sasuke Order room service. To eat a late dinner. He orders some white rice, some dumplings, and grilled fish. In the meantime, they waited for their food.

Sakura wanted some action from Sasuke. She was about to nibble on his ear. Sasuke notices her lips getting close to his left ear. Her mouth was open ready to snatch his ear. He stood up to stretch his sore muscles. He walked towards the door. He opens it to check if the food was coming. After he closed the door behind him. He walked towards the bathroom.

There was a Knock at the door. Sakura walked towards the door. She whispers in a small voice. "Who is it?"

Behind the door, a male voice came through.

"Room service Ma'am, " he said.

Sakura slowly opens the door. There was a young man. With brown hair, he was wearing a room service uniform. On his uniform, he had the design of fire. Representing that he was from the land of fire. The young men walked inside pulling a small service cart. Where their food was covered by metal plates. Sakura gives the young man a tip. He walked out of their hotel room.

Sasuke was walking out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his torso.

Sakura just licked her lips "Yummy!", She can see his bared chest.

Inner-Sakura just gives a disgusted face to Sasuke. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Sakura with a gentle voice, Sasuke dinner is ready she said.

Sakura and Sasuke sat down on the floor next to a small coffee table. They were sitting down in a Japanese style. Sakura prayed to kami in silent. Giving thanks for her food. During their meal, it was dead silent neither of them said a word. Sakura was the first one to finish eating. She went to the bathroom to get ready for her romantic night for Sasuke.

Sasuke just looked at her in a disgusted away. He was not happy about getting married to her. He rather married Ino or a random chick instead. He hates her so badly, she was always drooling over him. She was annoying to him. Sasuke finishes his dinner. He places the empty plates back into the service cart. He waited for Sakura to come out of the bathroom.

Sakura comes out of the bathroom. Her body was covered with a white robe.

Sakura was playing a tune inside her head. Her body was moving in a sensual rhythm. She wanted to strip for him. She began to peel her white robe from her body. Sasuke without thinking with a mighty force yank Sakura by the wrist. Sakura landed on the soft bed.

Sasuke P.O.V

Inside my head was clouded with negative thoughts. I speak with an evil voice towards her.

"You're my bitch know Sakura. I don't see you as my wife." I said before she starts to cry out loud her tears, stream down like a river.

I give her a couple of hard slaps on her face.

"Stop crying you're annoying me," I said as I begin to shook her body hard.

"She asked me why did you marry me?" as she had tears running down her face.

She disgusts me I couldn't look at her. To answer her question. I give her an evil grin. As I turn my face away from her.

"I want to use you as a baby making whore! To hurt Naruto by taking the one person, he loves away from him. Next is taking the Hokage spot away from him!" I responded.

Here I'm spending my honeymoon, as I swallow my own bile and about to have sex, with someone that I don't have any feelings for. I don't know why I married her, I'm still thinking about revenge.

I slowly removed her white robe, tossing it somewhere, I pulled her against me, so I can snap her bra from behind. Just by looking at her Cup sized breast, I felt the bile of my stomach rushing out. I wanted to vomit all over her body. I couldn't complain her pink nipples were perky. I continued to give her a disgusted face. I rather make love to karin or to some random village girl. I was ready to removed her panties. With a mighty force, she yanks my hands away.

I heard her annoying voice. "Wait!" She screamed at me.

"What is it Sakura?" I ask as I grinned my teeth."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I used a Jutsu to treat the wounded, on a large scale which rendered me, from being a mother!" Sakura lied with her tongue.

"You're a fucking bitch, Sakura I hate you!",Sasuke give out an evil growl, he walked towards Sakura, he gives her a mighty punch on her face.

Sakura cried again and screamed "Ouch!"

Sakura P.O.V

I screamed at him with a malice voice. "Sasuke you are a traitor. I shouldn't let you undress me at all, I hate you" Sasuke.

In front of me he was smiling, not a smile as a friend, or a friendly smile but an enemy smile before he said "I never love you from the beginning. I was pretending that I had feelings for you, I faking a show in front of you and Naruto to forgive me."

"You felt for it," He said as he pointed a finger at me.

"You're a bitch," Sasuke said.

I clapped a couple times after he was done.

"You know something else." he said.

"What Sasuke?" I ask with a laugh.

"When you come back to Konoha. I have two surprises waiting for you at home. After you meet them. Leave my Uchiha Compound. I don't want you near me, or to follow me around. I will have the divorce papers ready for you to sign. " Sasuke said as he sat down.

"Don't worry, I will sign the papers. You will not see me near you." I said.

"Leave Sasuke!" I yell as I throw a kunai at him and he caught it to only to throw it two inches away from my right ear.

"With pleasure, Sakura," Sasuke said.

"I hate You with all my guts," I said with a dirty look.

"Answer a question for me before you leave. Were you the one that kisses me on my forehead that day. When I was sitting on the bench. Tell me the truth Sasuke was it You! or Naruto!" I said as I slam my hand on the table which had snapped it in half.

Sasuke rudely replies to my question. "Yeah Sakura it was not me!, It was Naruto. He tied me up, to acted as me."

Sasuke quickly grabs all of his belongings. He headed towards the door leaving an anger and one broken Sakura.

He gives her an evil laugh Ha-Ha, he walked out of her life, Just like Naruto did that day of her wedding.

Sakura began to use her chakra to heal herself from the punch. That Sasuke gives her. She went to the bathroom to clean herself. She was standing there in front of the mirror. Images of her reflection towards Naruto. Showing her every feelings' and emotion', she had toward him love and hate at the same time. Hating him for ruin her wedding day. She saw how Naruto was always nice to her. Even though she was a total "Bitch" to him. Even if he was annoying Knucklehead hyperactive ninja. She regrets every word that was said on her wedding day. She even regretted marrying Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Naruto for not believing you. I will make it up for you," she said in front of the mirror."

Sakura also saw images being reflected of Sasuke. And how she was showing feelings' of hurt and pain. Some emotions of anger and hate against him. He Hates Him with a passion.

"You're dead to me Asshole!" She said out loud.

Was karma being a "Bitch to her?" Was Kami giving her a second chance to make-up from her mistakes?

Inner Sakura was smiling inside her subconscious mind. She did not say a word to Sakura. She will help her to get Naruto back.

Sakura made up her mind she was going to stay for another day.

Inner-Sakura just whispered each heart beats on his own. Each heart carries a different type of pain. The only way to express it by a story. Hiding the pain between your eyes. While others give you a fake smile

"Told you so, you never listen you were stubborn as a mule." Inner Sakura said.

AN: You can feel all type of emotions and feeling in this chapter. I removed Tenten from Sasuke harem list. Because I remember she was never a fangirl of his. Ino was also scratch out no longer a fan-girl. So It going to be Karin and Ami. Again Thanks to Anbu Fox Assassin for his editing. He is a great Beta. Any request of stories asks him on his Anbu Fox Assassin account. He will write them on his Akuma Kitsune Of The Leaf. He had added some things in chapter one and this chapter. Every Chapter he edits he add new things.


	3. Chapter 3 kurama's madness

Naruto's P.O.V

Behind my fake smile. My heart is aching. Behind my laugh, I'm breaking inside. Look closely at and you will see, what I'm talking about. This isn't me, as I closed my eyes for one second. Observing my surroundings, it was dead silent. Not even the sounds of night creatures can be heard. It was only me, myself and I. Kurama was in a demon-human form. He was facing me his eyes had a crimson look. I thought it was over. I took a sip of sake washing away this pain.

 **"Kit what are you mumbling about?"** Kurama said.

"That pain would not return," I said.

I saw Kurama taking a sip of sake.

"Only one simple coincidence was needed to bring it back, my mind becomes a nightmare bearing everything from last night," I said as I took a sip of sake.

 **"I know who? you're talking about kit''** Kurama said as he look at me.

I took another sip of sake.

 **"Kit you were calling her name over and over,"** Kurama said as his nine tails swing back and forth.

 **"Waking up in a cold sweat."** As Kurama pour himself another drop of sake.

"I know it is hopeless to flee from this hell," I said as I watch Kurama pouring some more sake into my saucer cup.

"Which on the outside appeared like heaven?" I ask before I took another drink of sake.

 **"I know what you mean kit, I feel the same way!"** Kurama said before he took a drink of shake.

As I flipped a kunai into the air, I whispered, " I'm coming home."

 **"Kit please put that down! " Kurama said with a fierce voice.**

I just stared into his eyes I didn't stop.

"Kurama, tell the world, I'm coming home," I said as I took another shot of sake.

"Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday, I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes. I'm coming home, I'm coming home. Tell the World I'm coming!" As soon as I said rain, it begins to rain.

As the heavens heard Naruto cries of pain. Naruto took another sip of his sake.

"It felt so good to feel that alcohol tastes running down my throat," I said.

I saw that Kurama has a worried look.

" "I was wondering what he was thinking about." "Was he thinking that I was going to commit suicide again." "Repeating those words over I'm coming home." "He probably thinks that spiritual world is waiting for me with open arms." "Just waiting for me to end up my life Naruto."

"I don't care anymore, If you killed yourself, **just remember this if you die, I'm taking you with me, through the gates of hell, as I pointed a finger."**

Kurama took the last sip of his sake. Kurama with a mighty force he slammed hard the cup on the kitchen table. Breaking it into tiny pieces it cut him through. Kurama screamed from the pain. His demon chakra was already healing the open wound.

 **"Kit instead of moping around, Do something about it, by knowing everything about her. What's her favorite color kit?** **What kind of food does she like?** **What is her favorite perfume? You're showing her that you really love her!"** Kurama roar.

He had a blush on his face. Kurama places his right hand on his heart.

 **"I will help you to get her her back,"** Kurama said.

Kurama was right I didn't know shit about her. She was my teammate and that it. I didn't know anything about her. The only thing I knew about her she was a medical ninja. That she was training under obachan. Kurama spoke to me with an angry voice. He was right all along I need to stop moping. When I heard those words: I'm taking you with me through the gates of hell. I felt my body tremble with fright.

"Don't worry Kurama I won't kill myself. I know you care about me. I'm sorry I got you mad." I said.

 **"I'm glad that my word got you kit.** **What about we go out to have some ramen?"** Kurama said with a foxy grin.

"Yeah does sound good, some ramen will brighten my day. I never saw you in a demon-human form." I said.

 **"This the first time, I transform into a human being.** **My chakra is different from your's kit. You will be seen me more in this transformation." Kurama said with a smile.**

"May I ask why? Kurama," Naruto question.

 **"You were raised on your own, so I want to be close to you! as human were left without no parents kit. You can consider me as a father figure. Being there for you since birth. I feel like I'm a father to you and you're my son. "** Kurama said with a smile.  
" I feel the same way Kurama. Okay from known on I will call you father."I said as I give him my own fox grin.  
 **  
"Thank you, kit that meant a lot to me,"** Kurama said.

Naruto grabbed an umbrella we walked out in the rain.

Kurama whispered into Naruto ears. " **Maybe you can ask Obachan for a mission. To released all the tension and pain!"**

"I think about it, father," Naruto said

Kurama just roars into the sky sending a message to the heavens. That Minato son was not alone Kurama will be by his side.

Karin P.O.V

I was walking around the Uchiha Compound. It's too dark in here. I was about to clean the place, I had every chemical out there. The temperature began to drop. My body was feeling cold, I began to shiver. I can sense the spirits trying to contact me. I can hear the sounds of chains being dragged. I saw how the floors were spewing blood. My eyes got wide when, I saw shadows crawling out every corner. It was so creepy. I wanted to scream like a coward little girl that saw a mouse. I was hearing voices.

"Please help us. How can I help?, I asked.

"Set us free!" The voice yell.

"How can I set you free?" I asked.

"By guiding us towards the light." the voice said.

" If I open a window will that help?" I asked as I walk up to the window.

''Yes set us free!." the voices said.

Sasuke explains to me how his clan was murder by his brother Itachi. That he killed his mother and father as well. They were killed here inside the Uchiha Compound. No wonder I sense all their chakra. As I open a couple of windows. To let the sun rays to come through. The sounds of dragging chains stop. No more voice can be heard. All the shadows disappeared. I started to remember all the good and bad times. I had with Sasuke-Kun. We always ended arguing about something during a mission. I ended up losing the argument. He always had the power to win. I was having a Flashback:

Karin Flashback:

A month before Sasuke wedding. With that annoying pink headed girl. He asked me to go with him on a mission. He wanted to recover team taka. I remember like it was yesterday. We walked everywhere searching for Suigetsu and Juugo. We asked around each village if they seen them. Showing pictures of how they look.

"Well, isn't Sasuke and Karin. It has been a while since We seen you two." Suigetsu said as he and Juugo walk up to Sasuke.

"Yes, It has," Sasuke said.

"Know you, you didn't come here to see us. What do you want?" Jugo ask as look as Sasuke with a plain face.

"I want to bring Taka back together," Sasuke said as he look at them.

"I am the leader of the eight deadly swordsmen. So you will have to count me out. Suigetsu said as he cross his arms.

"And I help people who are like me and have the cursed seal. So you have to count me out as well." Juugo said.

Sasuke growl he wanted to recover Taka.

"You two own me for letting you guys free from your prison," Sasuke said.

"We have served you until the war. Look if ever need us just call us and we will be there." Juugo said.

"You know where we are, so you can just reverse summon us when you need us," Suigetsu said.

"Fine. Karin let's go." Sasuke said as they left.

I will never forget that day as well. As I turn couple shades of red.

"Sasuke-kun! can we stop in an Inn. I am tired of walking all over. My body is about to crash out." I said.

"Okay! Karin we could stop somewhere to rest. Before we head back to Konoha." Sasuke said.

"Okay, Sasuke-Kun let's go!"Karin yelled.

"Karin wait! for me." Sasuke said as he ran after me.

I was giggling like a schoolgirl and said, "Come and get me lover boy."

Sasuke and Karin they made out before. They had explored each other bodies, but they never made love. Sasuke falls in love with her since the first day he meets her. He never had the courage to tell her how he felt for her. His thoughts were clouded with revenge.

He was thirsty for power. He was sunk into darkness by a pain of losing his clan. They arrived at the Inn they asked for one bedroom. Sasuke gives the keys to Karin. He told her to go ahead. He was going to buy some food to eat.

"Okay!" Sasuke-Kun" I said.

"Thank you, Karin," Sasuke said.

"Your welcome Sasuke-Kun!" I replied.

As Sasuke walked out from the Inn. Sasuke saw me slowly climbing the stairs. The way she moves her body.

"It made my body tremble with pleasure." "I reached the room were me and Sasuke-Kun! were going to spend the night."

I closed the door behind me. I drag my tired feet all the way towards the bathroom. I looked into the mirror I was a mess.

I gently removed my red glasses. I placed them on the side of the faucet. I began to peel away my clothes. Just standing there staring directly into the mirror. I began to rub my shoulders releasing the tension. I didn't realize that Sasuke return. He was standing there watching me.

"You are so beautiful, I couldn't stop admiring her," Sasuke said.

As he drops the bag of food.

"You are a redheaded goddess. That came down from heaven." Sasuke said as he walked towards me."

Sasuke smile as he moves his left hand to rub my left cheek before lean forward to kiss me. I start to nibble his lower lip. He rubs his tongue against my lips, I open my mouth to give him permission to enter. He slowly slid his tongue in my mouth as he put his hands on my hips to pull me closer to him. We start to have a tongue battle. After a couple of minutes, we separate to catch our breath.

"I don't tell everyone this, you are the first person since I was a kid, I love you, Karin," Sasuke said as he look into my eyes.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun," I said as I stare into his onyx black eyes.

"Karin, will you be my first wife. You will be my main wife. I really don't care about the others, to me they are only to restore my clan." Sasuke said.

"Yessss, I will love to marry you!" I said before he caught my lips with his again.

A/N: Warning Lemon

Sasuke starts to remove my purple shirt slowly as we are having another tongue battle. We separate to remove my shirt over my head which have free my breast. We went back to our tongue battle as I remove his long sleeve black shirt. I start to rub his arms as we kiss. Sasuke lift me up and lay me down on the soft bed. He removes his pants and boxers reveal his eight inches cock.

"That's big," I said as I stare at his cock which made him blush.

Sasuke removes my pants and thongs to reveal my trim pussy. He got on his knees and start to lick my folds. He swirl his toungue up and down, left to right before he start to suck on my lips. I lift my back up from the bed as I grab a hold of the sheets on the bed.

 _"Ooooh, my godddd. Don'tttt you stopppppp!"_ I said as I start to feel my first orgasam.

" He starts to flick his toungue back and forth on my clit before he swirls his tongue around my clit.

 _"I ammmm cummmmmming!"_ I said as I came into his mouth.

Sasuke swallows every last drop. He licks my pussy couple more time to make sure he got every last drop.

Sasuke then climbs on top of me. He slowly slid the tip into me. Sasuke starts to add a couple of Inches into me before he starts to go in and out of me, stretching my pussy.

"That's it, faster, harder, deeper," I said as he start to go faster, deeper and harder.

Sasuke adds more inches into me as he goes deeper until I took all eight inches. I wrap my legs around him and start to push forward as he slams his cock into me.

"Don't you stop, I ammm aboout toooo cuummmm," I said as I start to feel my second orgasam build up.

"Karin, I am going to cummmm," Sasuke said as he start to pump faster.

"Cumm into meee, Letsss Cummm togethereee. Give meeee your seeeddddsss. Give meeee a chillldd." I said as he pound my pussy hard and fast.

"AHHHHHHHHH," We both said as we came together.

A/N: Lemon Over

'Knock, Knock'

Sasuke and I put a robe on. Sasuke went to his sword and grab it before he went to check to see who it is. Sasuke opens the door to reveal there are four unknown people with black robes that are covering their body and the hood part covering their heads.

"Hello, Sasuke Uchiha." The one that is in front of the other three said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sasuke asks as he pull out his sword to be prepare for a fight.

"We are not here to fight. We are here to serve." The one that is in front of the other three said.

Flashback is over

As I rubbed my swollen belly. I Praying at Kami that it's was a boy. I received a messenger hawk. Sasuke was coming back home.

Dearly beloved wife,

I'm sending you this short message. I ended early my honeymoon with that pink headed "bitch!" I'm filling for a divorced as soon as I come back. To get everything readying for my marriage with Ami. Wear something sexy.

Sign yours beloved it husband.

Sasuke Uchiha.

As a good wife, I prepared a good meal for him. And I also prepared a warm bath with scented candles for are love making. I knew about Ami being his second wife. It didn't bother me. She was better than the pink headed girl.  
 **  
An: Sasuke ended his marriage with Sakura. Filing for a divorce. I added a small part of the lyric "I'm coming home by J. Cole I was listening to the lyrics as I wrote this chapter. Again Thanks to Anbu Fox Assassin for his editing. He is a great Beta. Any request of stories asks him on his Anbu Fox Assassin account. He will write them on his Akuma Kitsune Of The Leaf. He had added some things in these chapters. Every Chapter he edits he add new things. He has improved his grammar and writing skills. The reason for him, not updating is because he is doing the rewrites and making new stories. He had redo the lemon for me.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sakura sadness

Sakura P.O.V

What is pain? as I asked myself that question. Deeper then deepest blue sea a voice inside of me answer me. Sharper then sharpest knife another voice inside of me replied. One of your best friend I said to myself. What is Pain? I already answer that question for you the voice said inside of me. Pain, It's a feeling I know all too well. It feels like someone is stabbing you with the same knife over and over to feel the same pain they are feeling.

Probably one of my favorite and most felt emotion.

"Yeah! it something that is repeated a couple of times, as I answer to that question.

All of my demons comes and goes like quicksand.

"They are demons of hate and destruction to my soul" as I whisper into the air.

Why? does my heart seeks comfort.

"Only you can answer your own question the voice responded inside of me."

I knew Inner-Sakura was trying to be supported in help me to figure what? I wanted in life.

"Sasuke was clear that he just used me for his revenge," sakura said.

"Naruto is probably mad at me for not believe him, as I shed a tear."

Please, can someone share my pain!

"Are you calling for him to rescue you" Inner-Sakura shouted at me.

I cling to pain like a defenceless human being.

"Yeah! I was weak I cling to pain like a child to a mother, I need her to be my supporter, to be there when I need a shoulder to cried" I said to myself.

Please, someone, help me!

I need someone to come and rescue me from drowning deeper into my sorrows.

I heard the beating of my heart it sounds like someone was knocking on a door.

I tried to answer my own beating heart. I know it sounds silly but... but I don't have a choice I said to myself.

"Knock, knock, knock who there?", I answer with a sad voice.

"Doctor, Doctor I need your help" my heart answers back to me. "What wrong?" I said.

"How did my heart knew I was a doctor" sakura said to herself.

"A lucky guess" Inner-Sakura shouted back.

"I have a huge pain!", he responded to my question.

"Pain Killer's will not take it away" he screamed at me.

"My chest feels heavy as, I pointed to my chest with one finger," Sakura said.

"It's so hard to breathe! as I tried to gasp for air" as I shouted.

"Please! make it go away, I can't handle it is too much for me as, he yelled from the top of his lungs."

"What happen? I asked who? brought this upon you!"I yelled back at my aching heart.

"Since the pain was born it only brought more pain and sorrow, he replied back! It there a cure for this please!, I really need to go back to my normal self "he said to me as he stared at my green eyes.

"I understand your pain as well," I said to him.

"I being crying in front of the mirror and I saw my own reflection."

"I was embarrassed I told my own heart I was crying" Sakura murmur.

Normal P.O.V

The sun was reflecting on me like a huge flashlight being energize from a huge battery.

Sakura was just standing there.

looking! through her window pane how life is wonderful to others, do they understand? how I feel! every emotion and every feeling went haywire! everything I been through just to get here! I said.

"Do they understand? that my life has not been the same since you left!, It's hard to get up from my bed? and put one shoe at a time! I dragged my feet without any strength just to get here where I'm standing in front of the window?" Sakura questions herself.

"Please! someone cut me open and take this pain out? sew me back together! make me new" I said.

"Give me the strongest medicine you have, so it will not come back!" I said to myself.

"Please! hold me tight and never let me go!" I shouted to the voice inside of me.

"How I wish upon a star to go back!, when I had you in my arms and never let you go!" I whisper into the air.

My heart spoke to me again through his beating when you're done removing my pain? put a huge bandage to cover my emptiness inside.

All of the sudden the room become dark, I could see anything.

This darkness was pulling me into a deep hole but...but instead I was frozen in time.

It was me and you standing there! looking at each other with sadness.

You look at me with tears running down your face.

I heard you speaking to me with a sad voice.

"Why? Sakura you hurt me with those words" the voice said.

"I'm sorry Naruto" I shouted at him.

As I tried to reach for him to embrace him.

The more I tried to reach for him, he was fading away from me.

"Don't leave me" I shouted.

"I love you! I said to him.

"You're a liar" he shouted.

"It's true!" sakura said.

"You're lying to me!" the voice said.

"You love Sasuke" he shouted with anger.

"Not anymore!" idiot I said.

"I don't believe you anymore!" Naruto just looks at me!.

"I hate you!" Naruto said.

"You have every right to said that I responded to him."

All of the sudden the darkness fade away.

I blink a couple times to just my vision, he was no longer there!.

Sakura looks down as she shed a couple of tears.

Her tears were tears of sadness she really missed him Naruto. To be there when she felt sad or angry about something but...but he was not there for her because she broke that bond to him since she married the traitor. But... something inside of her was tell her that Naruto still loves her no matter what?.

That brought more sadness in her heart, she didn't deserve him. He deserves someone that was going to love him like Hinata.

Sakura felt a stingy on her right cheek, Inner-Sakura just give her a slap for saying Hinata name.

Sakura screamed with angrier towards Inner-Sakura.

"Why? did you hit me" she asked her Inner-Sakura.

"You mention her name!" Inner-Sakura shouted at me!.

" You mean Hinata" Sakura shouted back.

"Yeah!"Inner-said.

"Do you know! she loves Naruto" Inner-Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Sakura responded back to Inner-Sakura.

"Are you going to let another woman like Hinata or maybe Ino take Naruto away from us" Inner- Sakura shouted at Sakura.

"Maybe!" Sakura responded back.

"He deserves someone better than me!"Sakura said.

"I'm cruel to him" Sakura shouted.

"Are you stupid or what?" Inner-Sakura shouted at Sakura.

"Are you going to let another woman take your man" Inner-Sakura screamed at Sakura with madness.

"I wake up! Sakura and smell roses" Inner-Sakura shouted at Sakura.

"That why? you slap me!" Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Inner-Sakura responded back.

"If you are not going to fight for Naruto", I will Inner-Sakura said.

Inner-Sakura disappears back into her conscious mind.

Leaving Sakura with more tears and something to think about?


	5. Chapter 5 Sakura meets her twin sister

Normal P.O.V

The hotel room was so silent not even a sound was made. Not even the sound of cricket can be heard.

Sakura P.O.V

I was just sitting on my bed looking through the window from my hotel room. I stop crying as I dry my tears. Inner-Sakura was right. I deserved that slap to wake me up from my stupidity. I know I fuck up destroying that special bond between me and Naruto. Inner-Sakura was silent. I was pulling my hair this silent was killing me.

"Please! say something Inner-Sakura" I yelled at her.

"I should be mad at you for thinking that way?" she said.

"I'm sorry I was not thinking straight," I said to her.

"Okay, I forgive you! this time" she shouted.

"We need! to fix a stronger bond with Naruto" she said.

"Yeah you are right!" Sakura shouted back at Inner-Sakura.

"But how!? we are going to do that, I said to her.

"By changing our ways and to be nicer to Naruto" she answers back to me!"

"We need to shed the old skin like a snake sheds his own skin," Inner-Sakura said.

"We have to grow up! Sakura, Inner-Sakura shouted.

"Guess you're right!" Inner-Sakura, Sakura shouted back to her.

"We need to learn more about Naruto," Inner-Sakura said.

"Like what?" Sakura said.

"We need to find out what he likes and dislikes, besides loving ramen and his favorite color is orange, If he like other kinds of food Inner-Sakura responded to Sakura question."

"The more we find out about him that brings us closer to him and are bond starts to re-build again" Inner-Sakura explains more.

"You are a genius" Sakura shouted at her Inner-Sakura.

Sakura got up from her bed and slowly she began to put on her high-heel boots. She grabs her pink hair pulling back into a ponytail. She walked towards the restroom to watch her face. After she put a small amount of make-up on her face to hiding way her black circles around her eyes from not having enough sleep. Thinking over and over how she regrets hurting Naruto feeling and destroying that bond between them and how to fix it.

Sakura grabs her coat and walked out of hotel room she stays one more day in the land of fire.

Sakura closed the door behind her as she slowly dragged her feet over the thick red carpet.

Sakura touch with her hands the painted walls. They were painted in a red color with small flames design printed on them. When she reached the stairs she places her right hand on the rail as she began to climb downstairs to the main lobby of the hotel.

Sakura was greeted by the receptionist.

"Hello! Mrs. Uchiha" she said.

Sakura didn't want to respond but...she didn't want to sound rude.

She hates the name with a passion.

"Hello!" she answers back to the receptionist.

Sakura opens the door from the resort and she walked outside to enjoyed the cold weather. It was dark with a couple of stars.

The smell of honey and lemon and cinnamon or cherry trigger her nose.

Those smells were coming from a tea house. Inner-Sakura was putting perverted thoughts inside Sakura minds.

"Imagine being wrapped by a pair of strong arms of Naruto as he fondles are bodies, as we drink hot tea making it more steamy," she said.

Sakura shook those naughty thoughts as she opened the door to walked inside the tea house.

Sakura was marveled how the place was decorated as she walked to sit down on one of the stools near the counter. Her eyes roam everywhere. On the center, there was a couple of red color round table with black chairs. The walls were painted with two different colors. On the right side was painted red and the left side was painted black. There was a medium size window that was covered with red and black curtains. On the left side of the walls, there was a container filled with dried spices to make tea and coffee beans. On the right side of the wall, there was a black color clock. On the left side, there was a picture of young female women the same age as sakura. That brought Sakura attention.

Sakura walked toward the picture frame she looks directly into the girl's face. Sakura could believe it. She looked exactly like Sakura just the opposite instead of having green eyes as her, she had red colored eyes as an apple. And her hair was not pink. Her hair was natural red with black.

Sakura whisper into the air is "she related to me" she said.

Sakura went back to her stool she heard a female voice.

"Hello!" my name is Shayla.

"Hello!" Shayla, Sakura said.

"Welcome! to the red rose tea house" Sakura, Shayla said.

"How can I help you! Sakura" she said.

"Do you served hot coffee," Sakura said.

"Yes, we do!" Shayla said.

"Can I have a cup of hot coffee with two sugars and one cream," sakura said.

"Do you want some cookies or muffins or a piece cake to go with it," Shayla said.

Sakura had a smile on her face, she had a sweet tooth for sweets.

"I didn't know you had cookies and muffin and cake," Sakura said.

Shayla gives a small giggle "hot tea or coffee doesn't taste good without a sweet tooth" she replied to Sakura question.

Sakura agrees to Shayla.

Shayla opens her mouth to speak.

"Look underneath the counter," she said.

Sakura looked underneath the counter there was trays of different kinds of cookies and muffins and cakes being displayed.

"Did you made them," Sakura asked Shayla.

"Yeah! Shayla" responded to Sakura answer.

Sakura looks through the glass window. Her mouth was drooling.

"Can I have an orange frosted muffin fill with chocolate, It remind her of Naruto, can I also have a white frosted cake with cherry filling" please Sakura said.

"Sure!" Shayla said as she placed the muffin and the cake on separate plates for Sakura.

After a couple minutes, pass by Sakura was sipping her coffee and eating her muffin. She wanted to taste Naruto inside her mouth. Orange and black colors that Naruto wears. Sakura gives a small moan as orange and black combined together under her tongue.

Shayla also joined Sakura sipping a hot cup of coffee with two sugars and one cream. She was also eating a black frosted cake with cherry filling cake.

Shayla moan as black and cherry combined together under her tongue. She was tasting Gaara-sama she meets him once and she fall in love with him.

A couple of moans escaped from the two girls mouth before they started a serious conversation.

Sakura was going to ask if Shayla was related to her when Sakura spoke first "are we related she said.

I don't know Sakura" responded back

 **An: This chapter Sakura meet her twin sister Shayla. She is my character the next chapter will explain how they were separated from birth.**


	6. Chapter 6 Asking questions

Chapter 6 Asking questions

Sakura P.O.V

I'm still here! sitting down on a stool, sipping my coffee and munching on sweets.

I can't keep my eyes from looking at the redhead that looks exactly like me.

I know her eyes are doing the same thing looking at me.

I wonder if she is thinking the same question as me.

"Does she have the same parents as me?" I said to myself.

"How did we got separated a wanted to ask her?"

"Does she knows we are twins sisters," I said.

"Who took care of her?" I asked.

"How long has she been living here in the land of fire," I said.

"Is she married with children," I said.

I can still smell the scent of lemon and cinnamon, and cherry mixed with coffee beans still lingers in this place.

I need to find answers before it drives me crazy.

Inside Sakura head, Inner-Sakura was asking the same questions.

"Who is this girl with red and black hair," I asked to myself.

"Does she has the same parents as Sakura," I said.

"Was she kidnapped at birth," I said.

"Was she switched by birth" I wonder.

"I need to get answers," I said to myself.

I got up from my stool and, I began to pace back and forth.

"What wrong Sakura?" Shayla asked.

"Nothing is wrong I'm just thinking" I answer.

"What are you thinking," she asked.

"I'm thinking of the questions, I want to ask you" I replied.

"Inside Shayla mind, her Inner-self by name of Akane was speaking to Shayla.

"I'm shocked, ed" Akane said.

"Me too!" Shayla replied.

"Here! is a girl pacing back and forth, that looks exactly like you, the only difference is her eyes are green and your's are red as an apple" Akane said.

"I know" Shayla replied.

"Are you thinking of asking her questions," Akane asked,

"Yeah", Shayla replied.

"Like what?" Akane asked.

"Your nosey" Shayla said.

"I'm part of you" Akane replied.

"No shit" Shayla replied.

"I just wanted to remind you shit-headed," Akane said.

"I know sorry! about that" Shayla replied back.

"You're forgiving," Akane said.

"Sakura is looking at you in a weird way," Akane said.

"She probably thinking I have lost myself" Shayla replied.

"You have a thinking face that way," Akane said.

"You're right" Shayla replied.

Sakura stops pacing back and forth and she looks at Shayla with a concerned look.

"Are you okay!?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I was asking myself some questions inside my head, she gives a giggle.

"You also have question," Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Shayla replied.

"Like what? Sakura asked.

"Your nosey" Akane answer.

"Behave yourself Akane," Shayla said.

"Who are you calling nosey" Inner-Sakura replied.

"Who are you?" Akane asked.

"My name is Sakura" she answers.

"Are you Sakura Inner-self," Akane asked.

"Yeah", she answer.

"I have a feeling that I and you are Inner-twin sisters," Akane said.

"I have the same feeling" Sakura answer.

"I what happen?" Akane asked.

"I don't know" Inner-Sakura answer.

"Do you know" Inner- Sakura asked.

"Me either" Akane replied.

"I'm just clueless like you," Inner-Sakura said.

"Same here! Akane replied.

"Okay! I'm sorry! for asking" Sakura said.

"I'm just playing with you" Shayla replied.

"Haha are you being funny," Sakura said.

"A little humor doesn't hurt" Shayla replied.

"I guess your right," Shayla said.

"Can I asked what brings you here! to land of fire," Shayla asked.

"I'm here! on my honeymoon" I replied.

"Where is your husband," Shayla asked.

"He left me!" Sakura replied.

"Why?" Shayla asked.

"HE WAS BEING AN ASSHOLE," I SAID WITH ANGER.

"Why he was being an asshole?" Shayla asked.

"He got married to me to be his baby whore, and he told me, he didn't love me at all, that he had a surprise for me when, I go back home, and he was going to file for divorce, It only being one day since we got married" I explained.

"Definitely, he is an asshole," Shayla said.

"Yep," Sakura replied.

"What his named," She asked.

"His names is Sasuke, Uchiha" I replied.

"I heard about him, he is the last Uchiha, his name was in the bingo named and there was a bounty on his head for being a rogue of ninja, he roam all over the ninja world, he killed his own brother Itachi, Uchiha" she explains.

"That him" I answer.

"Where is he know, he went back to leaf village" I answer.

"Are you from the leaf village," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm" I answer.

"Can I asked you a personal question," she asked.

Yeah, I" answer.

"How did you meet Mr. Asshole," she said.

"Haha I laugh"

"I know It's funny but...I didn't want to call him by his real name" she said.

"I'm waiting for your answer," she said.

"Sorry about that" I replied.

"When I joined the academy that where I meet Sasuke" I answer.

O, I see" she said.

"Were you on the same team," Shayla asked.

"Yeah", I answer.

"Was it you and him on the same team or there was someone else," she asked.

"There was someone else on the team his name is Uzumaki, Naruto" I replied.

"Are you tell me the hero the save us from Madara, Uchiha," she said with a smile on her face.

"Do you know him," I asked her.

"I heard good things about him" I replied.

"What he did for the land of waves" she answers

"Yeah, that is him" I replied.

"How did you need up married him," she asked.

"Please spill the beans, " she said.

Sakura flashback:

I remember back then when I was nine years old. I attend the academy to become a ninja, I will fight with Naruto to let me sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke will take a sit closed to the window. I was a fan-girl drooling over him. I will pray to kami that I need up with Sasuke on the same team, I will fantasize it will be me and Sasuke on the same team, I never thought I will end up with Naruto as well, he was annoying and I end up beating him every time he messed up a mission or he said something towards Sasuke.

Are instructor was Kakashi he will read Icha-Icha books that were writing by a pervert name Jiraiya. He will get lost in those books and he will be late for training by inventing a lie.

As time passed by Sasuke decided to leave the leaf village with a group of sound ninjas. I tried to stop him from leaving that night, I tell him that I will do anything that I will join him and I will betray my own village just to be with him. He called me annoying and he flicks my forehead and he leaves.

Naruto goes on a rescue mission to bring Sasuke back with Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuga but... before he leaves I ran towards him crying to Naruto to bring Sasuke back and he gives me a thumbs up with a cheesy grin.

The rescue team comes back empty handed and Kakashi brings Naruto to the hospital he was injured during the fight with Sasuke at the valley of the end. As the days goes by I and Naruto goes on mission to bring back Sasuke we end up failing and Naruto end up with cuts and bruises. But...I tell him that together we will get stronger to bring Sasuke back and he leaves with his pervert sensei Jiraiya on a training mission.

As time continues to pass by I was trained by Lady Tsunade to be a medical ninja and when Naruto came back from his training. I and Naruto with another teammate name Sai were sent on a mission with Yamato Sensi to rescue Sasuke from the hands of Orochimaru. That was the last time I saw him face to face and him disappeared after stabbing Yamato sense with his Kusanagi sword.

The sad part is that I confessed my love, at the land of Iron, he kiss me but... I murmur Sasuke name. He gently grabs me from my waist, as he growls with madness in my right ear, to leave him.

Two years have passed by since the 4th shinobi war was won, I was getting married to the man, I love, but I hurt the man, that really love me, at my wedding he told me that Sasuke didn't love me. That he only married me to restored his clan, and that he talk to the council to have a harem, of wives, I didn't believe Naruto, so I end up cursing at him, and I also slap him. I regret not listening to him, that I was stubborn as mule.

The end of flashback.

Shayla's mouth made an O, shape after sakura finishes her story.

"What have you been doing all this time, since Sasuke left you," Shayla asked

"Since Sasuke left me, I been talking to my Inner-self about my feeling towards Naruto" Sakura replied.

"What did you talk about with your Inner-self," Shayla asked.

"We talked about asking Naruto to forgive us, and then we also agree that we need to grow up, and also agree that we need to know more about Naruto, and to amend that trust," Sakura said.

"I see," Shayla said.

I saw Shayla giving me a killer look, I had a feeling that she wanted to bang my head against a wall, to knock some sense.

"Why is Sakura looking at me that way, is she thinking that I'm going to beat her up, for hurting the hero that save the ninja world from the chaos of Madara, Uchiha, I said.

"Why are you looking at me that way Shayla," I asked.

"Are you mad at me or something," I asked.

"Yeah, I'm mad at you Sakura, and I want to beat you up, for being so stupid and stubborn as a mule, If I was not in love with Gaara-Sama, I will leave your sorry ass here!, in the land of fire, I will go to Konoha to conquer Naruto love" Shayla said.

"You have every right to be mad at me Shayla, and I do deserve a beat from you, for being a stubborn mule, I don't deserve him, he deserves a woman that will love him, and not hurt him like me," I said.

"I'm surprised to hear that from you Sakura," Shayla said.

"I know, I meant it" Sakura answer.

"I'm willing to help you Sakura," Shayla said.

"Are you fucking serious," I said.

"Yeah, I'm fucking serious" I answer her.

"How will you help me," I asked her.

"To help grow up, and to knock some sense out of you, by not being a stubborn mule, when it comes to falling in love with the right men, and not to be a fangirl over someone, I answer.

"Thank you!" I replied.

"I and you will spar, but...first we need to figure out something," Shayla said.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"If are sister" she answers.

"I was going to ask you that?" Sakura replied.

"Are we twin sister?" she asked.

"I don't know" Sakura answer.

"I have feeling we're" Shayla replied.

"I have the same feeling" Sakura answer.

"We can do a blood work here!" Shayla said.

"Yeah" Sakura answer.

"Okay then," Shayla said.

"You can tell me something about you?" Sakura asked.

"Like what?" Shayla asked.

"Do you have any family?" Sakura asked.

"No" she answers.

"What do you mean no?" Sakura asked.

"The person who? took care me pass away when I was ten years old" Shayla replied.

"What happen to her?" Sakura asked.

"She died of depression" Shayla replied

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Sakura said.

"It's okay" Shayla replied.

"How did you end up here?!" Sakura asked.

The lady brought him here! Shayla answer.

Sakura mouth made an O shape.

Shayla pulled out a piece of white paper, from the inside of her bra, and she gives it to Sakura.

Sakura began to read the letter.

Dear, Shayla

I wrote this letter before my death, as tears roll down my cheeks, I know you're too young to know the truth. So I wrote it down on a piece of paper until you were old enough to know.

I'm sorry I couldn't tell you face to face, this the only way I could tell you. By the time you read this letter, you're old enough to know the truth.

I'm not your biological mother, I have a feeling, that my son was switch at birth.

I felt angry towards Konoha for doing something like that, so I flee towards the land of fire, when I realized that you were not a girl, instead of boy, it was too late to take back to Konoha, so I raised you as my own child.

I leave you my tea shop to support yourself, I will always be with you.

Sincerely, yours

Akemi

Sakura wiped her tears, "I'm a medical doctor, and I have never heard a baby being switch by birth" I said. As I give her back the piece of paper.

"Me either" Shayla said.

"Are you medical ninja," Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Akemi taught me before she passed away" Shayla replied.

I remember seeing a picture of baby boy, in my mother bedroom, I asked her what happen to him, she told me that he passed away, from a heart problem, when he was three months.

"Could it be Akemi baby," Shayla asked.

"I have feeling it could be" Sakura answer.

"So that means we could be related it," Shayla said.

"It could be" Sakura answer.

"What are you planning to do?" Shayla asked.

"I'm planning to stay here, and I will send a message to Lady Tsunade, explaining my reason why I stay here! in the land of fire, and to sign the divorce paper for me, and I and you will go back in 4 months" Sakura replied.

I hope within the six months, I have learned to grow and be wiser and my feeling towards Sasuke goes down the drain, so when I go back to confront Naruto and confess my true feelings, he can see that I'm not lying.

"You're thinking wisely," Shayla said.

"Thanks" Sakura answer.

"Tomorrow we will do the blood work," Shayla said.

"Okay," Sakura answer.

"You will live with me here! in the tea house," Shayla said.

"You live here!?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, the rooms are in the back" Shayla answer.

"Do you mind living with me here! for six months" Shayla asked.

"No" Sakura answer.

"Okay," Shayla said.

"Let's make a sandwich," Shayla said.

 **AN: Sorry for the delay of adding a chapter for this story. I don't mind if you leave a review, but I love the favorite and the favorites more.**


	7. Chapter 7 Author note

A affections of a broken heart 11/12/2016

A author note

Dear favorites and followers

I haven't forgoten about my story I been busy reading for my favorite author's and leaving a reviews for their books on amazon when they get released. I also have a NaruSaku page on my facebook and been posting images and doing collages and writing short stories for my page on facebook. I been thinking of re-writing this story and turning into a P.O.V I'm thinking about yes or no to write like a P.O.V or to leave it just like that.

I'm also been busy being in volved in author groups, I will make a scheduled what days I'm free to start writing again please to give up on me, I love my stories and I wont give up on them just like other writers have give based on Naruto ending.

Sincerly, yours

St3rfire


End file.
